Estilhaços
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Seria absurdo se não fosse a mais pura verdade" .:Levemente Slash:.


**Título**: Estilhaços

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Giu

**Ship:** Tom Riddle/Harry _Pottah_

**Gênero:** Romance(?)/ Levemente Slash. **Não gosta? Não leia, mané!**

**Classificação:** PG-13 (K+)

**Spoiler:**_ Deathly Hallows._

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter© de J. K. Rowling.

**Nota**: Essa _criança_ foi feita para o I chall Tom Riddle com o item 'espelho'.

* * *

"_**Nós matamos para dissecar."**_

_C. S. Lewis._

Voldemort estava ali. Parado. Todos os olhares fixos naquela criatura ofídica no meio da clareira. A cabeça recurvada, as mãos brancas cruzadas sobre a Varinha das Varinhas e em frente ao peito. _Rezando ou contando?_ O homem parecia uma criança em uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde, esperando o momento de começar o seu amado jogo.

Seria absurdo se não fosse a mais pura verdade.

Mas ele estava lá. Esperando pelo garoto-que-sobreviveu, o _seu_ eleito. O objeto mais cobiçado em sua coleção de mortes, coleção esta que resultava das vezes em que ele ergueu sua mão, empunhou uma varinha e sibilou sua maldição preferida. A maldição da morte, o motivo de sua vida, o anseio mais querido de sua existência.

Por um momento o homem alto, magro e de aspecto de cobra duvidou.

– **Pensei que ele viria. Aparentemente... Me enganei.**

– Não se enganou.

Os olhos vermelhos chamuscavam, olhavam com atenta devoção para a figura daquele garoto de cabelos arrepiados, olhos esverdeados e de aspecto sofrido. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado. _Interesse infantil_. Apenas uma fogueira separava ambos.

O êxtase dominou o corpo daquele ser malévolo, contando mentalmente – a cada batida de seu coração frio – como estava a sua curiosidade de saber suas perspectivas para aquele menino.

Aqueles olhos demonstravam muitos mistérios.

_Igual aos seus_.

E, por milésimos de segundos, Tom Riddle não viu Harry James Potter apenas como alguém que precisava ser morto, alguém que precisava ser eliminando por conta de uma profecia, mas viu a si mesmo. Seu espelho. _**Seu reflexo**_. No seu eu de quando ainda estava em um orfanato, de quando ainda tinha que conviver com aqueles muggles, de quando ainda não sabia daquele mundo fantástico de magias e de poder. Ele era apenas um garoto que ficou amedrontado quando viu o seu guarda-roupa pegar fogo pela vontade de um velho, apenas alguém órfão, uma vítima do acaso e do orgulho de outros. Tom Riddle queria ser muitas coisas, mas era apenas igual àquele Gryffindor parado a sua frente, tremendo internamente.

Os dois eram o espetáculo daquela corja imunda que os assistia. Ninguém passou pelo que eles passaram. E, mesmo que parecesse absurdo, eles eram iguais. E em um momento, que durou quase dezessete anos para acontecer, eles estavam ali, de frente um para o outro, de lados opostos, tendo que se enfrentar por motivos que há eras já estavam perdidos.

Por alguns instantes, Lord Voldemort desejou ter aquele garoto, possuí-lo, tirá-lo dali para que ninguém mais visse aquelas semelhanças tão óbvias, suas tentações secretas, aqueles olhos verdes que tragavam os resquícios de sua alma que apenas tinha medo da morte. Contudo, ele era um Lord, não deixaria que vissem essa fração – por menor que fosse – de desejo para com o Eleito.

– **Harry Potter.**

Aquelas palavras agora ganhavam um novo significado para aquele homem que há anos era temido pelo seu poder maligno e por sua escassez de benevolência.

– **O menino que sobreviveu.**

Sobreviveu. Ele havia sobrevivido apenas para estar a sua frente, para ser _seu_, para sucumbir às vontades de Lord Voldemort.

O mundo parou para Tom quando ele viu aqueles lábios finos se entreabrirem e o pescoço do pequeno rapaz se ondular em busca de um alívio para a saliva que, com certeza, se formara no topo de sua garganta. Sentiu ganas de quebrar aquela distância dolorosa de seus corpos, morder aquele pescoço e tomar aquela vida de outra maneira.

De alguma formaaquela semelhança de ambos estava mais próxima do que Voldemort poderia compreender, mas já era tarde demais para ele tentar querer resgatar algo de sua infância, querer saber mais daquele garoto ou tentar aplacar aquela sede de morte e a súbita curiosidade que invadia suas entranhas mortas.

Momentos depois um mover de lábios quase inexistentes e um clarão.

Foi aí que Tom Riddle percebeu, no seu eu de apenas onze anos de idade – lá no fundo – que sua vitória era amarga. Era falsa.

_Espelho quebrado. _

**Finite Incantatem.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Puta merda, mas que item mais mal desenvolvido :roll eyes: Matem-me! Mas dêem um desconto, é meu primeiro T/H.

Querido Reece River, meu amora aqui do ff... É por isso que eu não fui para o 'Dragão' treinar shuffle. I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry. Mas até que eu gostei dessa coisinha aí... E olha que eu não gosto do Canon que não se pode utilizar um RA. ¬¬'² A imaginação não deve ter limites. G.G

Mas **Review**em _pelamor_!


End file.
